The Stuff of Legends
by StormQueen6711
Summary: Instead of the TARDIS landing in London 2012, it lands some place else. Some where magical. Friendships are formed, enemies defeated and changes are made. Follow the Doctor and co. with Merlin and co. as they strive to make a difference. Takes place instead of 'Fear Her' and 'The Coming Of Arthur'. First attempt at a crossover so please tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

_Heyy guys! This is my first go at a cross-over so please leave any feedback or thoughts/ideas! That would mean a lot! This takes place instead of the Doctor Who episode 'Fear Her' . Oh ya, the disclaimer is on my profile page since I always forget! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Prologue**

The Doctor was running around the console in his usual maniacal manner whilst talking the whole time. Rose was standing on one side of the console near the scanner, listening but not necessarily trying to keep up with the Doctor. He was going on about the history of the Olympics - which would have been fine - and even that he, in some twisted way, managed to make it sound scientific and complicated.

This time, they were planning a quick trip to the 2012 London Olympics. If they were to land in the right time and place that is.

The TARDIS landed with its usual metal grounding groan and finally a large thud that for some reason seemed to echo. That didn't escape Rose's notice and was about to mention it to the Doctor but he was still rambling on whilst donning on his long trench coat.

Still talking, he opened the door for her a motioned for her to step out of the TARDIS. Rolling her eyes at the speed and moment of talking he does, she took a step outside expecting slightly familiar roads or sights. 2012 wasn't _that _far away from her original time.

Instead, she swallowed deeply and tried to head back in resulting into her colliding with swaggering Doctor.

* * *

It was a normal day in Camelot. Or as normal as it can possibly get in Camelot. At least today there weren't any monsters bent on destroying the kingdom, the citadel or the King. Other than the court that was being held at this moment, it was a strangely quiet day for the citizens of Camelot.

Merlin was trying to get to Arthur's chambers without dropping the tray that was swaying precariously in his arm as he made his way through the many servants, maids and kitchen-hands in the halls. He hated this time of the day: he was always late, it always interrupted what he was doing earlier and usually resulted in the clotpole chucking a goblet at his head.

After some time and some great talent, if he may say so himself, he pushed the heavy wooden doors open and stumbling inside trying desperately not to trip over his own feet to find that the prince's chambers were empty.

Setting the tray down and grumbling to himself he went around the room picking up the discarded items of clothing and other objects. Wondering what could possibly be taking Arthur all that time, he headed back out and towards the throne room. Maybe there he could find out what was happening.

The guards were used to seeing him around Arthur all the time and they simply nodded at him. He made his way around to the back door so that the attention doesn't shift to himself and allowed himself inside.

What he saw made him gulp. No one would want to be in that situation. Having every single weapon in the room pointed at yourself in the presence of the king.

Not a very good idea.

* * *

_Soooo... I hope you enjoyed that! I'll try to update soon but don't forget the reviews! I want to know what you guys think about this crossover since it's my first!_**  
**

_Cya next time! Storm :D_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello again! Thanks for the alerts guys! Ok, so there isn't going to be much action until later on because I'm thinking that I want it to go in a certain way and that's kinda how it has to go. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer but ya... Anyways enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He'd been close to falling asleep in the throne room instead of trying to concentrate on what the other nobles and his father were droning... discussing. It was the usual topics of raising the tax or lowering the tax. Why magic should be banned. Why magic is evil.

Seriously, he'd heard these discussions _so_ many times in his short life that he's starting to think that they were more evil than magic itself. He didn't understand how his father could stand going through the same topics so frequently in his longer life. They should ban these topics as well.

His sleepy musings were interrupted by the sudden silence. He was still a seasoned warrior even if he was tired and noticed the silence almost immediately.

Blinking, he looked up at his father questioningly but Uther's eyes were drawn to somewhere else, somewhere in front of him. Shifting in his seat he followed his father's gaze and immediately his hand went to his sword, cleared his throat ready to call out commands to the knights and soldiers who were in the room.

Near the entrance door, there was a strong wind that managed to ruffle even Uther's clothing. There was a sound, a strange sound, a sound that he couldn't name and finally an echoing thump. In that area, now stood a tall blue _box_ and out stepped a girl who was dressed somewhat _inappropriately. _By that time, he had signaled for the knights and soldiers to surround the box.

The girl took a look out, swallowed and then tried to head back in but instead she collided with a tall brown haired man who was following her out.

The man managed to catch her, pushed her behind himself and then swaggered out. His arrogance seemed to compete with Arthur's. Not that Arthur would ever admit to being arrogant.

"Hello." he said. That's all that he said. Hello. How dare he saunter like he owned the place and then say _hello_ in the presence of the king?

"Who are? What are you doing here? And how did you get that _thing_ in here in the first place?" Arthur asked, well more like demanded. He wanted answers and he was going to get them no matter what. He had on his _I'm-the-crown-prince-and-you-will-do-as-I-say-or-else _face that only meant trouble and only bought trouble.

The Doctor gulped, his Adam's apple visible - in a way it reminded him of Merlin, not that they looked similar or anything but they were both too skinny for it to be healthy, both were tall and lanky. He reached into his coat, the girl loosening her hold onto him and pulled out some sort of leather pouch.

"I'm Sir Doctor of the... TARDIS and this is... Lady Rose of... Cardiff... What are you?" It was a strange question to ask them who were so obviously human but knowing the Doctor's experience it was a reasonable question.

In his typical manner, Arthur took it as an insult and jabbed his sword in the Doctor's throat.

"I am a _human_. I am also Arthur Pendragon, knight and prince of Camelot and if you know what's good for you than you would mind your tongue.

The Doctor, probably for the first time in his long 903 years, he felt frightened of a human. A mere _human. _Once more swallowing, he held out the piece of psychic paper.

Arthur took it with a confused expression. Rose nudged the Doctor in the ribs and whispered in his ear: "I don't think they had cards back in the Arthurian times."

He looked at her questioningly. Rolling her eyes slightly she whispered again. "He just said that he's a prince, his name is Arthur Pendragon and were in Camelot," she paused, "Oh my god! Doctor, we're in Camelot! We're actually in Camelot!" she was so excited. The story of King Arthur was one of her favourites and here she was in their presence and she could see some part of the story! The Doctor grinned at her excitement. It was always made him happy to see her like that.

While they had been having their conversation, everyone had turned to stare at them. "Why, why do you say that you, Sir, are a noble and that she is your lady yet you sound so surprised by who we are and where you are? And what exactly is this... _method _of transport!" Arthur asked.

"Well...ummm... it's sort of a... a time machine... The Doctor trailed of, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in the way he does when he's nervous or not sure of something. In this case it's both.

All of a sudden Uther spoke up, the king had been so quiet and Arthur had assumed command straight away and nobody had to think before they obeyed his orders.

"What is this sorcery? GUARDS! Take them away!" he said. Typical.

"Hey, just wait a moment!" Rose exclaimed

"Father! They haven't even done anything... yet."

"Sire, Sir Leon wishes to speak to you. He say's it's urgent." Said the guard uneasily who had been outside after taking a quick glance around the room. It wasn't such an odd sight these days to see everyone pointing their weapons at another party unfortunately.

"Bring him in and take these to away and someone call Gaius. Tell him it's urgent." Uther commanded but unlike with Arthur, some hesitated before they carried on with their tasks.

Arthur motioned for the guards to stay behind but to pass him the cuffs they were going to use. He motioned for one of his knights to join him and handed him the second pair of handcuffs. Trying to be as gentle as he possibly could, Arthur twisted Rose's arms behind her back and cuffed her while the knight was doing the same for the Doctor.

Together they led the strange couple down to the dungeons and put them in the same cell together. Arthur wasn't planning on keeping them there for as long as his father would have.

With a whispered promise to the couple, Arthur left not noticing the figure that had been following them. And that figure didn't notice that they were also being followed.

* * *

_Okies, hope you guys enjoyed that and sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OOC but I don't think I can get it right anymore than that. Oh and if you guys missed it, this is set dead straight before Leon comes in 'The Coming of Arthur'. For the sake of the story, let's just say that they were having a normal meeting. Enough talking. Gotta go!_

_Cyas next time! _

_Storm *Don't forget the reviews* Queen_


	3. Author's Note Sorry Guys :

Heyy guys.

I am _soooo_ sorry but I have to do this. I just got back some of my results, they're not that bad but I am _not_ happy with them. Especially the English written which kinda dropped my confidence in writing quite a bit. So until I get settled, fix my grades up and all that crappy stuff, I'm going to be blocking _everything_ which can be distracting. Which unfortunately also include FF . net Not the writing but I just need to slow down on the reading – it's brilliant, what can I say!

Hopefully, I will _not_ stop writing and when I do come back, I hope that the chapters will be longer and better and that it will not take a couple of months before I update again.

Also, I will _not_ be abandoning _any_ of my stories at all! Even if its been _months_, I am not abandoning any of my stories. (kind of to convince myself :P )

Thank you guys for all your fantastic support and feedback! You truly are a wonderful bunch :D

Good luck to all of you who still have studying and exams and all that. I wish you all the best! :D

Thanks for all your support guys!

Hope to see you all really soon!

Storm.


End file.
